A Royal Courting
by magicormuggle
Summary: There was a time where Fredrick of Prussia and Maria of Austria were courting. Besides the two royals, their countries, Gilbert and Roderich, were also courting. This fanfic takes place over a few weeks. Written with ImNotAPsychopath


Bursting into the piano room, Gilbert stopped in the doorway, "Specs!" he called out as he rushed over and sat next to the Austrian.

"Guess what?"

Roderich glared at the Prussian with a slight irritation as he paused his piano playing. "Was? If you couldn't tell, I'm busy."

"You have to guess," he said in a sing-song voice.

"Gilbert, I'm not playing your games." Roderich growled before turning to resume his piano playing.

"But it's so awesome that you have to guess," he placed his hands over Roderich's and looked at him with a big smile, "bitte, just guess."

Roderich sighed, unable to resist his secret love when he smiled like that. "Fine." He looked at Gilbert for a moment, reading his excited face. "Did something happen with Fredrick?"

"You're getting warmer, keskes."

Roderich frowned in concentration. "Did you gain new territory?"

"No…Well, maybe?..." Gilbert seemed to think for a moment, trying not to give it away.

"What do you mean maybe? Did you gain a new alliance?"

"Maybe…Do you give up?" he asked with a grin, wanting to tell the other what had happened.

Roderich sighed, "jah. Go ahead and tell me."

"Fredrick proposed to Maria! KesKesKes."

Roderich blankly blinked at the albino for a moment, the thought began to be processed, "S-she didn't tell me that." He frowned, growing slightly upset. Maria told him everything usually.

"Roderich, it just happened…I ran here right after he asked her," he explained.

"Oh." Roderich murmured blushing slightly.

"Isn't that awesome!?" he asked.

"J-jah, I suppose but…What does that mean for us?" Roderich mumbled.

Gilbert gave a shrug, "I don't know…we might get to see more of each other."

"I see." Roderich cleared his throat gently. "Thank you for tell me this, Gilbert," he placed his hands on the keys once more.

"You don't seem excited…Maybe Maria will be happy with Fritz."

Roderich paused. "I just don't know how to react is all. It's a bit of a shock." He bit his lip, holding back the urge to walk over to the Prussian and kiss him.

Gilbert shrugged, "I better get back home then, Fritz should be waiting for me." He turned back to the door and bowed deeply as Maria entered.

Roderich swallowed as he watched the albino walk out, wanting to go after him before Maria cleared her throat softly to announce her presence, "Maria."

Roderich smiled gently before taking her hand and kissing it. "How are you this fine afternoon?"

"I am fine Roderich," she smiled at him and continued, "I have some news though."

"Fredrick proposed to you," Roderich nodded, "Gilbert came and told me already."

She gave a nod, "I should have guessed." She smiled, "what do you think?" she asked. Though she knew this was her decision, but she wanted to know what Roderich thought.

"I believe it's worth considering, we would no longer have Prussia as a rival which would ease things up considerably." Roderich pointed out wisely even though he wanted to list all the reasons he loved Gilbert and needed him.

Maria nodded, "This is true…And Fredrick is good company," she said thoughtfully.

Roderich smiled at her gently. "Just give it a couple weeks." He patted her cheek before placing his hands on the piano again, beginning to play a beautiful song, full of uncontained joy and love, unable to control himself.

Maria nodded as she listened to the beautiful music that Roderich could play.

Fredrick sat quietly, working on his latest poetry master piece, waiting for Gilbert to come back after he'd run out when he told him the news.

...

Gilbert entered the room, "what are you working on, sir?" he asked as he neared the desk.

"Poetry. My latest masterpiece." Fredrick smiled, looking at the nation, silently noting his glee. "How did the visit with Roderich go?" He grinned with a sparkle in his eye.

"He…He didn't know how to take it," he sighed as he scanned the walls of the library.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Fredrick grinned, taking a sip of his tea.

"What did Maria say?" he asked. This wasn't about himself and Roderich, this was about Fritz and Maria.

"She hasn't given a straight answer," Fredrick grimaced before taking another sip. "I was planning on taking her on an outing tomorrow. Would you like to come along?"

"She would be out of her mind not to love you Fredrick," he said as he grabbed a book and smiled, "yes sir. I would love that."

Fredrick smiled. "Gutt. It's a date." He winked and chuckled. "Danke Gilbert."

Gilbert sat himself down in a chair and smiled with delight.

...

Gilbert carried the basket as Fredrick and Maria walked ahead, finding a place to settle down and enjoy their picnic.

Roderich was slightly irritated at having his piano playing being interrupted but accepted to go out on the picnic date after some begging by Maria and a silent want to be near Gilbert. He walked next to Gilbert silently, taking in the beauty of the nature around him and silently turning it into a symphony.

Gilbert smiled over at Roderich for a second or so.

"Roderich, Gilbert, we like this spot." Maria called out to the both of them.

Roderich nodded and joined his empress, sitting between her and an empty spot that Gilbert took.

Fredrick sat across from him and gave him a respectful nod.

"Mr. Eldenstein."

"Your majesty," Roderich murmured.

Gilbert set the basket down as he took his seat.

"My lady Theresa," he said.

"My, what manners Mr. Beilschmidt," Maria teased as she and Gilbert both bowed their heads.

Roderich gave a soft chuckle. "That's all thanks to Fredrick and I, Maria. If it wasn't for us, he'd still be my knight." He shot Gilbert a soft look from the memories.

Gilbert smiled back and reached into the basket, showing off a beautiful flute. "I've always had manners," he laughed as he began to play.

Roderich gave a sharp intake of breath as wonder filled him. He stared at the Prussian with wide eyes, pride filling him as the albino played beautifully.

Maria smiled, "And he plays the flute as well! Wonderful Fredrick!" she clapped as the albino played.

Gilbert could play all of the pieces that Fredrick had written so far, but he only played his favorites.

Roderich listened to all of them silently, awe flooding into him as Fredrick continued talking about how hesitant Gilbert was at learning to play the flute. "Originally he wanted to play the piano." He said.

"Oh really?" Maria smiled, "Well, he is a wonderful flute player."

Gilbert ended the song and lowered the flute, "Thank you…But its Fredrick that should be called wonderful, he composed all the pieces."

"And you play them wunderbar, liebe," Roderich breathed before he realized what he was saying and blushed.

The albino turned pink and looked down, "danke," he mumbled as he half listened to Maria and Fredrick talk.

Roderich nodded, his face still bright red as he spaced off into his symphony world for the rest of the outing.

...

Maria looked at the clock, "right on time. Roderich, Fredrick and Gilbert are here!" She called out as she walked out to the carriage.

Gilbert stood, holding the door open for her. It had been a very long week since they had all spent time together.

Roderich darted out, avoiding Gilbert's gaze as his cheeks burned, and followed Maria as she sat in the carriage.

Gilbert entered the carriage as Roderich sat down.

"Maria, you look so lovely," Fredrick said.

"Danke," she murmured shyly. "You look handsome as well."

The carriage took off and small talk filled the space.

"Go on Fritz, recite some poems," Gilbert insisted with a smile. "I don't even care if it's your poem!"

Fredrick blushed, "I-I not sure…"

"Go on, Fredrick." Maria smiled.

"Quand vous serez bien vieille, au soir, à la chandelle,  
Assise auprès du feu, dévidant et filant,  
Direz, chantant mes vers, en vous émerveillant :  
Ronsard me célébrait du temps que j'étais belle.

Lors, vous n'aurez servante oyant telle nouvelle,  
Déjà sous le labeur à demi sommeillant,  
Qui au bruit de mon nom ne s'aille réveillant,  
Bénissant votre nom de louange immortelle.

Je serai sous la terre et fantôme sans os :  
Par les ombres myrteux je prendrai mon repos :  
Vous serez au foyer une vieille accroupie,

Regrettant mon amour et votre fier dédain.  
Vivez, si m'en croyez, n'attendez à demain :  
Cueillez dès aujourd'hui les roses de la vie."

Fredrick cleared his throat; he had always loved French poetry. He had a beautiful voice for reciting poetry as well.

"That was Sonnets pour Hélène by Pierre Ronsard," Fredrick explained as he blushed some.

Roderich listened in rapt attention as Fredrick recited the piece and clapped as he finished. "Schon." He muttered

Gilbert smiled, "He writes a lot of it too. It's amazing!"

Maria smiled, "That was beautiful."

Fredrick smiled shyly. "Danke, liebe."

Gilbert smiled and looked out the window. He prayed this would work for Fredrick and Maria.

...

Gilbert was sitting in the garden praying. He had been doing that a lot lately for Fritz.

He looked up hearing footsteps and relaxed seeing it was Roderich.

"Hallo." Roderich murmured, looking at Gilbert. "It's been a while since I've seen a protestant like you praying."

"Protestants still pray," he huffed and stood up. "How have you been?" He asked.

"Gutt," Roderich replied softly. "You?"

"The same." He smiled. "Do you think Fredrick and Maria will be married?" he asked. "That's what I have prayed for." He muttered. _Along with us to be together, _He thought.

"I hope so." Roderich smiled softly at the Prussian. "I don't want to be enemies anymore, liebe."

"I know…I don't want to fight with you either. I want to be happy like Fritz and Maria."

"I hope it stays that way." Roderich mumbled. "I don't know what I'll do if this doesn't work out." He sat down heavily next to Gilbert.

"It will work out." Gilbert said with a grin and sat down again. "It would be awful if it didn't." He sighed.

Roderich hummed in agreement, placing his head in the crook of Gilbert's neck. "Vereinbart." He muttered, inching closer to the Prussian man.

Gilbert wrapped an arm around Roderich and looked to the house, knowing Fredrick and Maria were inside.

...

"Maria, bitte, just listen to me, liebe." Fredrick begged.

"Nien, Fredrick. I just don't think I'm ready." She said softly. "I think you are wonderful…but I'm not ready for marriage."

"I…" Fredrick sighed. "I understand." He left without another word, unable to look at her anymore. He walked towards where Gilbert was sitting with Roderich and watched, undetected, as they continued to talk.

...

"Remember when you picked me up and carried me around because you thought I was a princess?" Roderich chuckled fondly as he leaned against Gilbert, threating their hands together.

"Jah." He laughed. "You did look like a girl on my behalf." He looked at their hands and smiled.

"Has much changed?" Roderich questioned quietly.

"Well, you don't wear a dress, keskeskes."

"I never did." Roderich rolled his eyes and turned to look up at Gilbert only to find his face extremely close to his own. A blush invaded his face but he didn't dare move.

Gilbert was blushing but he didn't move any closer as his heart was racing. His gaze moved to the house as Maria stood at the window.

"Roderich," she called.

Gilbert slowly pulled away from Roderich, "You'd better go." He said.

Roderich frowned slightly. "Alright." He quickly gave Gilbert a kiss, "Goodbye, liebe, Ich liebe dich."

Standing up, Gilbert smiled a little from the kiss, "bye." He said as he walked from the garden and saw Fredrick standing there, "Oh, sir! How did it go?" He asked with a smile.

"Gilbert, we need to talk." Fredrick said solemnly.

...

Roderich cried silently as he burrowed himself further into the couch in his piano room. Maria had told him what happened and now…now he felt empty.

...

Gilbert stood there in shock hearing the news. "I'm sorry Fritz." He muttered as he and Fredrick walked to their carriage. Gilbert felt so numb, yet the Prussian wouldn't allow himself to cry.

...

A few days passed and Maria knocked on Roderich's door, hoping for some response. When she didn't get one, she cursed softly and walked to the messenger. "Bring me Gilbert Belschmitt immediately. Tell him that it's an emergency of Roderich's health."

The messenger nodded and began to run.

Gilbert was playing a sad song on his flute until he was interrupted by a knocking at the door. He opened the door to see the messenger.

"Lady Maria has sent for you-" He started but before the messenger could finish, Gilbert dropped his flute and started running to Maria's house.

Roderich sniffled as he continued crying quietly only to freeze when his back was touched softly.

Gilbert sat on the edge of the bed, "bitte, no more tears." He kissed the others temple.

"Gil." He mumbled and hugged him tightly, pulling him on top.

Blushing, Gilbert smiled. "Come on, no more tears. Maria wants to talk to you."

Roderich sniffed. "Can you carry me again? Bitte, liebe."

Gilbert nodded and got himself up before picking Roderich up as well.

Roderich wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck, burrowing close to him.

Entering the sitting room, Gilbert was shocked to see Fritz there as well, "Was is going on?"

"We want to talk to you two." Fredrick replied softly.

Setting Roderich down, Gilbert sat himself down, "Talk about what?"

Roderich burrowed himself close to Gilbert as he stared at the two royal members in suspicion.

"We want to talk to you both about how Maria and I aren't in a relationship-" Fredrick started.

"Why are we bringing this up again?!" Gilbert asked, getting upset.

"Gilbert." Roderich mumbled, trying to calm him.

"Because," Maria started slowly, "Just because we can't have a relationship doesn't mean you two cant."

"We want you two to be happy." Fredrick said.

Roderich stared at them, uncomprehending. "But…How can we? Our countries-"

"Don't do it as countries." Maria interrupted. "Do it as Gilbert and Roderich."

"You two have been pitter footing around each other for centuries." Fredrick snorted, "Don't you think your leaders like us haven't realized that?"

Gilbert smiled, "danke." He said softly as tears filled his eyes because he and Roderich could be together, _finally. _

Roderich gasped at them in shock before he looked at the tears in the albino's red eyes that mirrored his own violet tear-filled ones. "Gilbert." He reached for him cautiously, afraid of breaking something.

Gilbert hugged Roderich, "Mein Gott, my prayers have been answered." He laughed.

Roderich laughed as well before kissing him deeply.

"Ich liebe dich," he purred, wrapping his arms around Gilbert's neck and touching their foreheads together.

Smiling at the other's laugh, Gilbert kissed Roderich as well and just looked him in the eeys with the biggest smile.

Fredrick and Maria smiled fondly at their nation's representatives that had become their children in their eyes.

"You know, I'm kind of glad we didn't marry." Maria chuckled. "I don't know how they'd do as step-brothers."

"Probably not well." Fredrick agreed with a smile. "They're much better lovers."

"When will they get to that by the way?" Maria murmured mischievously, her eyes glittering.

"I'd say right about now." Fredrick chuckled as he watched Gilbert pick Roderich up and carried him to 'their' bedroom.

Fredrick was right.

* * *

A/N: this is the poem Fredrick recites in English:

"When you are old, at night, by candlelight,  
Sitting by the fire, reeling and spinning,  
Say, singing my verses, marveling in:  
Ronsard celebrated my time that I was beautiful.

Then you will not have such a servant oyant new  
Already under work half asleep,  
That the sound of my name does not go waking,  
Blessing of immortal praise your name.

I am under the earth and ghost boneless:  
By shadows myrteux I will take my rest:  
You will be at home an old squat

Regretting my love and proud disdain.  
Live, if my advice, do not wait until tomorrow:  
Pick today the roses of life. "

I just used Google translate to figure it out because I lost the page that had the translation on it. . Anyways, written with ImNotAPsyhcopath. This was something she wanted to write for her history class, so we did. Favorites and reviews are loved.


End file.
